Isobel
by VampireFan01
Summary: What will happen after Isobel brought up the truth? Episode 21 One shot story...Hope everyone likes it.
1. Chapter 1

(Stars represent an change)

Isobel

_Damon loves you,_ the thoughts still ringing in Elena's mind when she went home after meting Isobel, her birth mother. Jeremy's mad at her for not telling him the truth about vampires, Vikki, and everything. She grabbed her diary from behind the picture frame and started to write…

_Dear Dairy,_

_I just came from seeing my birth mother Isobel. She said that Damon loves me. Damon of all people. I don't know why, but I can not get that thought out of my mind. On another thought, we gave her the device Pearl gave Damon. It was designed to kill Vampires, but Bonnie removed the curse. _

_Jeremy's furious with me. He read my diary and found out about Damon erasing his memories about Vikki and the fact that I knew Anna was a Vampire before he did. I hope he will forgive me. _

_-Elena-_

Elena put her diary back behind the picture frame and laid down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Would you like one, because whatever it is, purge, get it out." Damon said pouring himself a glass off scotch.

"It's about what Isobel said" Stefan told him.

"What about it?" Damon smirked.

"You and Elena bonded and she cares about you and you care about her and I'm worried about her getting hurt. She considers you a friend."

"Same here, Elena's a very good friend, she might qualify as my only friend. Is that a problem?" Damon said.

"At the risk of sounding like the jealous boyfriend…"Stefan started.

"No risk, you are." Damon interrupted.

"History will not be repeating itself where Elena's conserved." Stefan finished, Damon glared at him. "understand what I'm saying?"

"Sure, Sure." Damon Smiled. Stefan then had him by the throat against the wall.

"Under?" Stefan asked one more time and let Damon go.

"Sure, What ever you say man, we're just friends and as her friend I wasn't looking forward to telling her the truth anyway so I will let you do it." Damon said taking a drink of his scotch.

"What truth?" Stefan asked sounding very angry.

"About John, you two don't like to keep secrets from each other."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked annoyed

"Am I the only one that has the ability to put two and two together? Isobel Hello, she dated John when she was fifteen, she gets pregnant and ends up at the doctors office of John's brother. So, what do you think John's role is in all this? Go ahead anything, I'll wait." Damon answered.

"So, you think John is Elena's father."

"Ding-Ding-Ding" Damon made the sound like a game show bell.

"What proof do you have?"

"I don't need proof, that's a DNA test for John, Elena, and Jerry Springer to deal with, but I know how well you deal with these big bomb shells so, sleep tight, oh and when you do tell Elena and she needs a friend to talk to about anything I'm here" Damon said going upstairs.

Stefan was left downstairs to take it all in. Damon made perfect scene, but how was he going to tell her that John was her father.

Elena woke the next morning to sun. She got up and took a shower and got dressed in a light blue t-shirt and black jeans. She was going to the boardinghouse to see Stefan.

"Where are you off too" Aunt Judith called.

"To see Stefan." Elena answered grabbing her bag and keys from beside the door.

Fifteen minutes later she arrived at the boarding house and knocked on the door. Damon answered the door and said, "Why hello Elena."

All the feeling and thoughts that faded last night just reappeared at the site of him. "Where's Stefan?" Elena asked trying to keep her cool.

"Out trying to find Bambi's mother's" Damon answered stepping aside.

Elena walked in knowing it was a bad idea. She sat on the couch and Damon sat beside her. "Damon, what's wrong, you seem preoccupied, your not acting like your usually charming self." She asked adding the last part with a hint of sarcasm.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said getting up and pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"I just want to see Stefan, what's you excuse?" She retorted following him. Damon turned around his face was inches away from hers. She froze, trying to resist his allure, but failing miserably. He leaned in, she could feel his breath on her face. His hand were on her waist, her hands were now around his back. His lips pressed against hers, her mouth trying to resist but it didn't happen.

Stefan walked in, "Damon!" He screamed.

They jumped apart. "Stefan, it's not what it looks like." Elena said feeling tears building in her eyes.

"Really, then what is it? Because it looks like you were making out with my brother." Stefan said angrily.

Damon stood there silent contemplating what just happened. "Stefan, I'm sorry." Elena sobbed.

"I'm sorry isn't going to cut Elena, we're over." Stefan said upset. Stefan went to his room, he did love, but he couldn't be with her if she was going to make out with his brother when he wasn't around. The whole John being Elena's father is on his shoulder's now I guess.

Elena ran out the door, but Damon grabbed her by the waist. "Damon let me go."

"We don't want a repeat of the whole I look like her incident, do we?" Damon said.

Elena thought back to seeing the picture of Catharine and crashing her car and stopped resisting. Damon took her back to the couch. She began to calm down.

"There's something else you should know Elena." Damon started. Elena looked up at him. "John is your father."

"What? How?" Elena said being to get upset again. Damon held her.

"They dated when Isobel was fifteen, she's pregnant and ended up at the doctor's office of his brother." Damon explained. Elena remained silent taking all of it in and going over it in her head.

"There's one more thing," Damon said quietly, Elena winced, "Isobel was right."

Elena stared at him, remembering what just happened and ever happend. "I love you Damon." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered against her hair.

**A/N: Please comment and tell me what you think…Good or Bad: doesn't matter…need to know either way(LOL)**

**I hope you guys are okay with the fact that I had Stefan break up with Elena instead of the other way around. **


	2. Chapter 2

(This story was originally going to be just a one chapter one but I got great reviews telling me I should continue and that the story was good so, thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter and I hope you like the second.)

Isobel

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was, well words cannot describe it. Stefan broke up with me because he saw me kissing Damon. Damon said that he loves me and I said that I loved him. Honestly, I'm scared now. I do not want any of my friends or family to know. Damon also told me last night that Uncle John is my father. I probably should talk to Aunt Judith about that, she might know something; she knew my birth mother's name. _

_Jeremy is still not talking to me. I tried to apologize again, but he shut the door in my face. That hurts. I just tried to help him, I wish he will understand and forgive me. _

_-Elena-_

She put her diary back behind the picture and felt tears well up in her eyes. She lies down in bed and let the tears flow.

I got myself a girlfriend Damon thought as he poured himself a glass of scotch before he went to bed. Stefan has been moping around the house since Elena left. Damon didn't understand why, he broke up with her. He downed his scotch and made his way upstairs just to be stopped by Stefan. "Damon, why did you do it?" He asked glaring Damon.

"Go to bed little brother." Damon said pushing his way past Stefan and into his room.

Damon went into his room and put a pair of black pajama and laid down on his bed, he decided to give Elena some time to herself. He laughed to himself, how could I have done it? He laughed again; she was very content kissing me back.

The next morning, the sun shone bright through Elena's window, she knew she had to face Damon and she didn't know if she was ready or not. She wearily got up a shuffled off to the bathroom to take a shower.

She got out of the shower, put on a pair of jeans and a maroon top. She put on her make up, and dried her hair. After she was finished, she walked back out into her bedroom and there was Damon. "Damon, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"To see you my love." Damon said stepping closer to her.

"Damon, you have to go, I have to go see Bonnie and Caroline." Elena said.

"Where are we meeting them at?" Damon asked still moving closer to her.

"I am meeting them at The Grill." Elena answered adding emphasis on the "I"

"Don't be that way you're going to have to tell them sooner or later." He said, now having his hand on her waist.

"I choose later, they don't like you." She said trying to wriggle out of Damon's grasp.

"But you do." Damon said smirking pulling her closer.

"Yes, but-" Elena started but Damon interrupted pulling her in for a kiss. His tongue trying to gain accuses to her mouth, she let him. She melted into the kiss.

They pulled apart after five, "I got to go now." Elena said out of breath.

Damon smirked and went out the window.

Elena went downstairs still a little flushed and saw Jeremy sitting at the Kitchen table. She walked in, grabbed a glass of orange juice and sat across from him. He looked up from his breakfast, and walked away without even acknowledging her.

"Jeremy!" Elena called after him. He didn't turn around.

"I don't know what's going on between you two, but what ever it is just give him some time and space and he'll come around." Aunt Judith said walking into the kitchen.

Elena nodded and went to grab her bag and keys from behind the door.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked it….Please comment**

**(Good or bad)**

**Thank you for encouraging me to write more chapters to this story!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Things to clear up before the story:**

-Sorry for being so stupid I used the name from the book instead of the TV series.

(Judith-Jenna)

-Stefan breaking up with Elena I used as a twist than what everybody always expects to happen

-I trying to show a nicer side of Damon along with his cockiness

(Damon lovers know he has a good side)

**Isobel**

**Elena arrived at The Grill and saw Bonnie and Caroline sitting at a table. She quickly composed herself. They have no idea that Stefan broke up with her and now she is with Damon. She didn't want to give them any hints that everything changed in twenty four. **

**She walked inside and joined Bonnie and Caroline. "Hi Elena." They chimed together. **

"**Hi, how has everything been?" I asked casually, sitting down. **

"**Good, we are going shopping after we eat, do want to come?" Caroline said taking a sip of her soda. **

"**Yeah." she answered, thinking shopping may give her a chance to clear my head. **

"**Good." She said just as someone came with our food. **

**Fifteen minutes later they were paying and walking out. Bonnie brushed against Elena's hand, by accident, and her eyes grew wide. "Caroline, we will met you in the car." Bonnie said pulling Elena towards the bathroom.**

"**Alright spill." She demanded once they got in the bathroom.**

"**What do you mean?" Elena asked.**

"**Why did I see you kissing Damon?" Bonnie asked getting defensive.**

**Well, uhm," she took a deep breath and continued, "I went to see Stefan, he was out, Damon was there and he tried to kiss me, I couldn't resist. Stefan saw us and broke up with me." Elena told her.**

"**I'm so sorry Elena. Are you and Damon a couple now?" She asked generally concerned.**

"**It's okay and I'm not really sure exactly." Elena answered. **_**Damon likes to think so, **_**she thought to herself.**

"**Let's get going." Bonnie said.**

"**Yeah, she's likely to think we ditched her. Bonnie don't say anything to Caroline, I'm not ready for everyone to know yet." Elena said.**

"**I won't." Bonnie said giving Elena a hug before walking out.**

**Caroline was standing by the car, "Finally." she said agitated. **

"**Sorry Caroline." Elena said getting in the car. Everyone else did the same, and they drove to the mall.**

**They walked inside and they went to Roxy, their favorite store. Elena bought some different color tops and jeans. When she was about to pay her phone buzzed in her pocket, it was a text from Damon,**

_**Tell anyone yet-D**_

**She paid for her clothes and text Damon back,**

_**Not yet-Elena**_

**They were walking out of the mall when Elena happen to glance over at the men's designer store and saw Damon. **

**A/N: What do you think will happen now that Elena sees Damon in the mall?**

**Hope the above A/N clarifies the story and my idiotic mistake.?**

**Comment and Tell me what you think…Good or Bad. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Isobel**

**Elena saw Damon at the men's designer clothes store and she wanted to run. She didn't want Caroline to know, honestly, she didn't want Bonnie to know but she saw it. She looked back over and Damon was gone. She let out a sigh of relief when her phone buzzed again.**

_**Look behind you-D**_

**Elena took a deep breath and turned around; there stood Damon with a bag in his hand. "What are you doing here?" she asked.**

"**Shopping." Damon answered holding up his bag. He put an arm around Elena's waist. **

"**What happened between you two?" Caroline asked confused.**

"**No-" Elena started but Damon interrupted.**

"**She never told you did she?" Damon was grinning, "We are together now." Damon finished with his signature eyebrow raise. **

"**What happened to Stefan?" Caroline asked.**

"**We sort of broke up." Elena answered.**

"**Not that it hasn't been wonderful talking to all of you I think we will go get a bite to eat." Damon said walking away and taking Elena with him.**

"**Bye Elena." Caroline and Bonnie called. Elena waved to them as they turned to walk out of the mall.**

**Damon pulled Elena into his favorite clothing store. "I thought you said we are going to get something to eat." Elena said defensively.**

"**We will, I have to try on one thing, maybe two." Damon winked. **

**Damon grabbed a pair of black designer jeans and went into the changing room. Elena sat on a couch that was outside of the changing room. Damon stepped out and asked, "How do I look?"**

"**Fine." Elena answered.**

"**Just fine, not irresistible, dashing, hot?" He said.**

"**You look really fine." Elena said sarcastically. **

**Damon shook his head a said, "Sarcastic doesn't suit you." He walked over to her and helped her to her feet. **

"**You know you have to pay for those, right?" Elena said**

"**Oh, we aren't leaving yet." Damon said with a sly grin. He led Elena into the changing room with him. **

**At the boarding house, Stefan was moping around and feeling angry. He knew he broke up with Elena but he still loved her, he didn't know how she could kiss his brother like that and he didn't know how his brother would let her. On second thought, he knew why Damon would let her; he is a heartless, dishonorable creature. **

**Stefan walked to the fridge and opened it, some of Damon's blood bags dropped to the floor and splattered all over the place. Some of the blood was on Stefan's hands. He slowly lifted his hand to his mouth; he couldn't resist, and licked it off.**

**His body was burning with strength, he couldn't resist, he grabbed a blood bag from the fridge that hadn't dropped on the floor, and he ripped it opened and drank in two gulps. His body is full of strength that he hadn't felt since Katherine turned him. Strength that he loved. **

**Elena Picked up her shirt and jeans and put them on. "You couldn't wait till we got home?" Elena asked. **

"**We can do it there too." Damon said with a smirk as he buttoned his shirt. Elena rolled her eyes as Damon grabbed his designer jeans and walked out of the changing room.**

**He walked over to the register and paid for them and walked out of the store taking Elena by the waist. "Now let's eat" He said. **

**They walked to the food court that was in the mall and ate at a Chinese food restaurant. **

**Thirty five minutes later they ate and were leaving the mall. **

**Stefan was drinking his second blood bag, he was overflowing with strength. The anger he felt towards Damon was now overflowing towards the love he still felt towards Elena. He was thinking of a way to get revenge on brother. The best way to get revenge, he thought, is to hit were it hurts and never heals. **

**Damon dropped Elena off at home and she went inside and went upstairs. She grabbed her dairy from behind the picture and wrote,**

_**Dear Dairy, **_

_**Today I met Caroline and Bonnie at The Grill, Bonnie saw that I kissed Damon. I had to explain. That was the most awkward conversation of my life. And if it couldn't get any worse, we then to the mall afterwards and we saw Damon, he spilt if to Caroline. I guess the whole day was filled with awkward conversations. **_

_**I wonder how Stefan is doing. I think in the morning I will tell Aunt Jenna Stefan and I broke and Damon and I are together. **_

_**Elena**_

**Elena put her diary back behind the picture frame and saw a dark figure at her window.**

**A/N: Something you need to know: Stefan's "binder" with human blood never happened until now. (I'm pretending because I think it adds something to the story)**

**Do you think I should change T-M to make senses more descriptive?**

**What do you think of the story? Good or bad…doesn't matter. **


	5. Chapter 5

_(A/N: I changed T-M, hope you like.)_

**Isobel**

**It must be Damon she thought. The dark figure was still lurking outside her window. **_**Damon wouldn't do that, he would come right he, maybe Stefan, maybe he wants to talk, yeah that has to be it, **_**she convinced herself. Suddenly the dark figure was gone. She relaxed back against her pillows thinking what is there to be worried about she has her vervain necklace, but just in case I think I'm going to call Damon she thought. **

"_**Hello Elena, missed me?" Damon said.**_

"_**Damon, I need you to come over, there was a dark figure lurking around my window and now it's gone." She told him.**_

"_**I'm coming." He said as the line fell dead.**_

**He sounded worried Elena thought. Why would Stefan ever say that Damon only cares about himself? "He cares about me." She answered her thoughts aloud. **

"**What are you talking about?" Asked an all too familiar voice, but not the voice she was hoping to hear. **

"**Stefan, what are you doing here?" She asked.**

"**You know what they say about people who answer questions with questions." He mocked.**

_**There is something different about him**_** Elena thought as she backed towards her bed. **

"**Don't tell him I was here or I will be back." Stefan growled the threat before running out of Elena's bedroom door. **

**Elena stood there taking in what just happened when Damon came in the window.**

"**You want to start where we left off?" Damon smirked. He realized he recognized Stefan's scent in her room. He knew he has been drinking human blood because some of his blood bags were missing. His smirk turned to concern in a matter of seconds. **

"**Was Stefan here?" Damon asked concerned. **

"**No, why?" Elena answered a little too quickly.**

"**I didn't want to tell you this, but Stefan has been drinking human blood."**

"**He's violent now?" She said but it came out as a question.**

"**Yes, Stefan on human is bad." He answered**

**Elena softly kissed Damon on the lips, then passion slowly took over. He started to move his hands up under her shirt and she started to undo the buttons on his shirt. He took her shirt off, tossed it in the corner of the room, and undid the clasp of her bra. She took his shirt off and dropped it to the floor at there feet. **

**They went to the bed; Damon kissed down her neck and chest. She did the same to him. She reached to pull his head back up to hers and kiss him again. **

**The sun shone through the window, Damon was asleep next to her. She sat up and stretched. "Morning." Damon said.**

"**Morning, I thought you were asleep." Elena said. Damon smiled. "I have to take a shower."**

"**Is that my invention?" He asked**

"**No, yours is in the mail, you better go home and wait for it." Elena joked going into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. Damon gathered his clothes from the floor put them on and went out the window. **

**Elena was done with her shower; she dried her hair, put on some makeup, wrapped the towel around herself, and walked to her closet. She put on a pink top and a pair of jeans. When she walked out of her closet, Stefan was standing in the middle of her bedroom. "What did I tell you about telling him?" Stefan growled.**

"**Stefan, I didn't tell him." Elena told him backing slowly towards her bedroom door. In the blink of an eye, Stefan stood between her and the door. **

"**Now we will see what happens." Stefan said in a mocking tone. **

"**Stefan please don't do this." She pleaded. Stefan ignored her pleading, picked her up, held her in a bone-splitting hug, jumped out the window, and ran. **

**A/N: I better let everyone know, I love showing the caring side of Damon. (We know he has it, I love to show it.)**

***What did you think…Good or bad?**

***How do you think Damon is going to find out Elena is gone?**

***Where is Stefan going to take her?**

**Dark figure and Elena calling Damon, she was worried. (Who wouldn't be…LOL)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Isobel_

_**The sun was just rising over the tress as Stefan ran with Elena firmly pressed against his side. When Stefan stopped, Elena knew exactly were she was, the boarding house. Stefan pushed her inside and down a stone staircase in the back of the house. He was taking her to the cell where he had locked Damon in months ago. **_

_**Stefan pushed her into a small wooden chair, he must have placed down here just for her, and tied her arm behind her and her legs around the legs of the chair. A growl escaped from his mouth as he showed his fangs. **_

_**He retracted his fangs with an angered expression on his face, then he grinned and said, "Don't go anywhere."**_

"_**Elena!" Damon called as he came back into her window, "Elena?" There was no answer, so Damon walked through the bathroom which Elena shared with her brother, Jeremy, and ask him if he's seen Elena instead of jumping to conclusions about Stefan's scent all over her room.**_

"_**What do you want?" Jeremy asked seeing Damon lean against the bathroom door way. **_

"_**Have you seen Elena?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Are you telling me the truth?" Damon stepped closer, afraid that his little brother might have her.**_

"_**What are you going to do? Erase my memory again." **_

"_**Don't talk to me like that. Tell me about Elena." Damon had a hold of Jeremy's arm. **_

"_**Let go of me."**_

"_**Answer me."**_

"_**I heard a muffled sound that sounded like don't do this-this morning."**_

_**Damon let go of Jeremy's arm, and shoved him slightly, as he ran back to Elena's room to track Stefan's scent. He tracked Stefan's scent back to the boarding house where he found Stefan moping on the couch. **_

"_**Where is Elena?" Damon asked stepping in front of Stefan.**_

"_**Isn't she with you? He asked. **_

"_**If she was with me I wouldn't be asking you where she is and your scent wouldn't be all over her room." Stefan laughed. "I know little brother; you've been drinking human blood. Stefan laughed an evil menacing laugh and walked off. Damon followed closely behind. **_

"_**Damon, you're not going to find her." Stefan went upstairs to his room and Damon went to his room also to make Stefan think he's not on his case anymore. **_

_**A few hours later Damon heard Stefan steak out of his room and down the stairs. He followed behind him. Stefan led him to the cell that he locked him in months earlier. **_

"_**Hello Elena, missed me?" Stefan said walking into the cell. **_

"_**Stefan don't, Please don't? Elena cried. **_

_**Stefan showed his fangs and walked slowly towards her. He bit down into her neck as she let out a loud scream of pain.**_

_**A/N: What did you think…good or bad?**_

_**A special thank you to GoldxxSunlight for Beta reading this chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Isobel**

"**Stefan, let her go!" Damon yelled, finally making himself known from the shadows. Stefan didn't listen he just continued to drink her blood. Damon was behind Stefan in a flash and threw him backwards against the far wall. Stefan was up in a matter of seconds, as if he was never thrown. He bent to a fighting crouch in front of Damon and pounced. Damon quickly jumped out of the way to avoid Stefan's attack. **

**Elena was weak from blood loss. She couldn't hold her eyes open, before her eyelids shut she saw that Stefan had Damon pined down to the ground. Fear washed over her as her eyelids closed.**

"**Why are you doing this little brother?" Damon asked still pined to the ground.**

"**To hurt you older brother." Stefan answered mockingly**

"**So, you think killing me is going to hurt me?" Stefan laughed. **

"**No, no, no, killing her will hurt you." **

**With every bit of strength he found in himself he pushed Stefan of his body and against the wall. **

**Stefan was slower getting up this time. Damon was in front of in a flash and pushed him back to the ground. **

"**So, so, so, losing your strength." Damon stated. He took a quick look around for something to kill Stefan with. His eyes caught Elena's slouching form. He rushed over to her and untied her legs and arms. She nearly fell out of the chair if he wasn't for his speed. He checked for a pulse, she was still alive but barely. **

**Damon bit his wrist and firmly pressed it to her mouth and whispered, "Drink." Slowly she began to respond, a small smile graced Damon's stone features. He had to remove his wrist after letting her drink enough to save her life. **

**Damon turned to Stefan who was now standing and walking sluggishly over towards them. Quickly, Damon laid Elena down and jumped in front of Stefan. He once again pushed Stefan against the far wall. Stefan fell then pushed Damon against the opposite wall. "No, I never lost my strength; I wanted you to let your guard down." Stefan answered Damon's statement from earlier. Damon growled and got up. Stefan picked up Damon by his neck and flung him into the wall. **

"**Now who's stronger?" Stefan asked crouching down next to the injured Damon. **

**Elena started to stir, she sat up and put her back against the clod stone. Everything came flooding back to her, how she got here, Why she is still alive, but the why she is here is still not clear. She glanced up and saw Damon hurt and Stefan causing it. Fear once again washed over her but this time she can do something, had to do something. **

"**Change in plans, I'm going to let her live, but you, not so much." Stefan laughed. He finally got his vendetta for all the centuries his brother has been tormenting him. Now is his chance, Stefan let his fang extend and forcibly stuck them in the side of Damon's neck. Stefan was enjoying the control he had over his brother. **

**A/N:** Please Review

Vendetta- Revenge

One or two more chapters two go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Isobel**

**Elena knew she had to do something to save Damon, Stefan was killing him. Her eyes were darting widely across the room to find something to distract Stefan while she tries to save Damon. Her eyes came to a pile of wooden splinters on the ground, one stood out among the rest. The one the top seemed to be sturdy enough and the right shape to distract Stefan, it wouldn't be able to kill him. **

**She grabbed her make shift stake snuck quietly behind Stefan who was secured to Damon's neck drinking his blood, slowly taking his life. **

**She was standing directly behind Stefan, she was able to quite her breathing but, her heart was about to beat right out of her chest. She firmly grasped her makeshift stake and jabbed it into the middle of Stefan's back with all her strength. **

**Stefan immediately let go of Damon and let out a blood-cooling growl. She was right; it would by her a little bit of time to get to Damon. Not knowing how much time she had, she quickly ran to Damon who was slowly slipping away. She knelt down beside him and whispered, "Drink."**

**A muffled sound came from between Damon's lips that sounded like "No"**

"**Damon, drink or you'll die." Elena said firmly shoving her wrist in Damon's face. He took her wrist in his hands, kissed were he was going to bite, and slowly let his fangs extend and bite softly into Elena's wrist. **

**Stefan was still trying to get the stake out of his back when he glanced over and saw Elena giving Damon her blood. This mad him mad because he was supposed to be dead not hyped up on blood. He let out another growl then he got the stake out of his back and threw it against the wall where Damon and Elena were. **

**Damon let go of Elena's wrist and got up. He pushed Elena behind him as he faced his brother. "Tisk, tisk tisk, the first way would be easier." Stefan said stepping closer to Damon, grabbed his shirt, and threw him against the far wall. **

"**Damon!" Elena screamed trying to get over to him but Stefan caught her around the waist.**

"**Do you want to join him?"**

"**Put her Down!" Damon growled. Stefan dropped Elena to the cold stone floor and ran to his brother. Damon got up in a flash and bit into Stefan's neck**

"**Damon, please don't kill him." Elena pleaded. **

**Damon heard her, he continue to drink a little more while Stefan continued to thrash around to get Damon off his neck. As Stefan stopped, thrashing Damon let go of his neck and Stefan fell to the ground, Damon took Stefan's ring from his finger. **

"**He's okay, just very weak." Damon said walking to her. "I'm going to keep him in here until he's over his little addition." Damon spoke seriously.**

"**His ring?"**

"**Just incase he escapes he has to stay in the shadows. Once he fights the addiction I will give it back to him." Damon spoke honestly, Elena couldn't remember a time that Damon didn't have a smirk plastered on his face or a sarcastic tone in his voice. **

"**I need to get home." Elena smiled weakly.**

"**I'll drive you." Damon volunteered putting an arm around Elena's waist and walking out of the cell. Stefan lay weakly on the floor of the cell. **

**Fifteen minutes later, they arrived in front of Elena's house. "I love you." Damon whispered pressing his lips hard to Elena's. A few minutes later Elena pulled back out of breath and said, "I love you too." She got out of the car and walked inside.**

**She saw Jeremy in the living playing a video game. She walked in a sat on the couch beside him. "What do you want Elena?" He continued to play.**

"**Jer, I almost died tonight. I don't want to die and have this 'thing' between us. I'm sorry; we have to work it out." **

"**Elena, I love you, you're my sister but, you had Damon erase my memory, that's going to be hard to forgive." **

"**I'm sorry Jeremy." Elena got up to go up stairs. **

"**Elena, why did you almost die tonight?" **

**She thought about it for a minute, not wanting to worry him but she decided to tell him. She sat back on the couch and told him about Stefan and his addition to human blood. "He's locked in the cell at the boarding house until he fights the addiction." She added. **

**Jeremy reached over and gave his sister a warm hug. **

**The End**

**A/N:** I had writers block while writing this chapter, I hope you still like it. Tell me!

Should I do an Epilogue telling about Stefan's recovery?

What do you think about the way I ended it? I was going for simple but sweet.

**Thank you to everyone who read my story, added to favorites, and/or added to story alert! **

**Thank you to everyone who told me I should continue this story!**

**Love you all!**


	9. Epilogue: Dairy entry for enternity

**Isobel**

**(Epilogue) **

**2 months later**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Stefan's recovery went well. He tried to escape the cell a few times but with no luck. Damon did as he promised; he gave Stefan back his ring when it was time for him to be released from the cell.**_

_**After the human blood passed out of his system Damon gave Stefan a bottle of animal blood but he wouldn't drink. He kept repeating that he wanted to die, that he should have never completed the transition. It took Damon and me a week to get him to drink it but, he finally did. Now, he is back to normal. **_

_**On another note, everyone knows that I am with Damon. I can't say they are happy I am. I don't know if it is because he has the reputation for being 'bad' or because he is the brother of my ex-boyfriend. I don't care what they think thought, I'm happy with Damon and I think he's happy with me.**_

_**Jeremy and I are back on speaking terms again. He forgives me but not all the way as he put it. I believe what he means is he forgives me for everything except for the fact that I got Damon to erase his memory. Maybe in time he will forgive me for that too, but as long as we are back on speaking terms, that's nice. **_

_**The next day, after we locked Stefan in the cell, Damon said he would turn me if I want him to. I never thought about it until he brought it up. Maybe I should be a vampire; I could protect myself better and eternity with the one you love. I thought about it for a few days then gave him my answer. **_

_**Damon's here, got to go**_

_**Elena**_

"**Writing about me kitten?" Damon asked leaning against the door jam with his arms neatly folded across his chest.**

**Elena rolled her eyes as she closed her diary and placed on her bed side table. **

"**Are you sure this is what you want?" Damon asked walking over to her bed.**

"**Yes, I'm sure." Damon took a seat beside her on the bed.**

**He bit his wrist and gave it to her; she drank his blood until he pulled away. He cupped her face in both his hands and said, "I love you."**

"**I love you too, for eternity." Damon placed a soft kiss on her lips before snapping her neck.**


End file.
